1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrodeposition coated member and an electrodeposition coating material which are suited for light-screening or anti-reflection on products such as optical instruments, electronic instruments, acoustic instruments, communication instruments, household appliances or office appliances.
2. Related Background Art
As conventional methods for forming light-screening or light-reflection preventing coating films, spray coating had been prevalent.
In such conventional methods, however, light-screening fillers or reflection preventive fillers may come off after coating to create dust, bringing about a great problem in the quality of the final products.